Johan Bioposi
Johan Bioposi is the alpha of the Bioposi Pride and also the father of Walker Shariah. History Early History Johan was born in 1485 while his mother was traversing the Nile River in a ‘Snake’ canoe. From what she told him, she had been trading pelts for the softer blankets made by Spanish traders. He was raised along the shores of the river and out on the plains, fully aware of his lineage and his lion side. His father, Renna, whom he named his own son after, taught him to hunt and fight, honing young Johan’s skills for the hard life he would face. He spent his entire life in this same place, learning the ways of the rivers and the forests. The Onoha Pride Johan managed to outlive both of his parents, but around the two-hundredth year of his life, he was traversing the African continent and he stumbled upon a family of lions. He united them under his leadership and chose a woman named Nina Onoha as his first mate – she had his son, Renna. Johan left the pride fifty years after establishing it due to the death of his long-time mate. Johan and Joan Heartbroken after his mate's death, Johan traveled for nearly, searching for a place to settle, but he was drawn back to Africa year and year again. He searched desperately to fill the void in his chest, taking comfort in the South African native, Joan Bioposi. She bore him a son, Walker, who he adored. He got his young son on weekends and for the long months of summer, teaching him everything his own father taught him. Renna and Walker got along perfectly, brothers from first contact, and Johan had never been happier. The Bioposi Pride When Walker was six, Johan left Joan – a mutual agreement – and went back to Africa, where he began a pride with his son, Renna. He took a new mate, an African beauty named Amra, and she quickly bore him a son, Coalin. A year later, she gave birth to his twin daughters, Casa and Caya. They ruled as mates for eighteen years, raising their young children and occasionally being visited by the Shariah Pride, which Walker started at fourteen years of age. Johan was happy, but he knew that it was his duty to produce more strong children from his bloodline, so he ended his relationship with Amra – this time on slightly different terms – and picked his next alpha female, a fiery rough lioness named Peyanna. Johan’s past may reveal him as a womanizer, or as a man who cares not for the suffering of Amra, but everything he’s done has been a great benefit to the pride, and to the prides he’s created. Johan is responsible for creating three very powerful Prides, the Bioposi Pride, the Onoha Pride, and the Shariah Pride (since he is Walker’s father, and his mentor.) His accomplishments will always outweigh the things he’s done wrong. Physical Appearance Human Johan has the appearance of a forty-year-old man, while being over six hundred years old. His misty blue eyes are the best indication of his age, but other than that, no one could tell. He has extremely short black hair that he shaves off at any chance, a strong, healthy body, and a handsome face. He's tall and has leathery hands from experience, leathery knee caps, and a back covered in overlapping scars. Most of his appearance was passed on to his son, Walker. Lion His lion form is long, lean, and thick-muscled, sporting a coat of almost black fur and a dense, raggedy mane. He has dark gold eyes, flecked with gray in the very center, and a scarred muscle. His body is covered in various scars, punctures, and bites from earlier in his life. Personality Johan is the embodiment of peace. Over his years, he’s found pleasure in very few things between the wars, the changing modern world, and his fading former home. He only seeks to make the world better for those who have yet to walk it – a goal that he and his son share. Johan appears at all times to be patient and understanding, but he has his moments of frustration and hopelessness. As Walker does, he cares immensely for all of his children, and for the fate of his pride. He’s not a cruel man by nature, but he is still a man. As he is still subject to humanity, Johan can get angry and frustrated. Most of his anger occurs toward either his son Walker or his mate, Peyanna. He doesn't expose his anger to his pride, either, preferring to argue in private. Relationships With Parents Johan didn't know his parents very well, but they were fine for the time period he lived in. These days, they would've been considered strict and cruel. With Mates Johan had friendships with each of his mates, and he adored his first mate (before her death), but he's never been as close with them as he is with Peyanna. Johan and Peyanna aren’t particularly a couple, more of a team, but she is now pregnant with another of his children, defined as a daughter. Peyanna does her best all day long to provoke him, which brings out more of his personality than he’s ever been willing to share. He has a unique relationship with her because they are Bonded - meaning each of them will never choose another mate, and this relationship is also the reason for their arguing. Johan fears for her safety and is in love with her unique, burning personality. Every aspect of her fascinates him, and anyone that threatens her is subject to the power of all his years. With Children Johan has many children, but he is close to only three of them. The first, of course, is his life-companion, Renna Bioposi. They are the strongest of allies, and they trust each other only second to their Bonded mates. Johan treats Renna with the respect he deserves, but keeps the fact that he's Renna's father in his mind. Sometimes, Renna still seeks his advice. The other relationship Johan holds dear is with his second son, Walker Shariah. They're both very dominant spirits, considering that they're both alphas, but they respect each others opinions. Sometimes they may clash over leading styles, because their values of life differ, but they settle it peacefully (after a few hours of screaming.) Johan loves Walker; that fact is indisputable and unquestionable. They can get frustrated with each other, but they know that the only creature to ever understand every aspect of them will be the other. Johan also has a good relationship with his young son, Cotoyan, because Cotoyan is Peyanna's son, and Peyanna is Johan's Bonded mate. He plays a large part in Cotoyan's mentoring, and he cares for the boy when Peyanna is with other children, or is sick due to pregnancy. It's likely he'll treat his new child the same way. His only bad relationships are with his three children Coalin, Caya, and Casa. He treats them as he would any other pride member, which wounds them and their mother, but Johan rarely notices with his responsibilities. With Other Pride Members Johan is highly respected, revered, and loved by his entire pride. They know that they are safe with him, as he would risk his life for them. He began the pride and has a person relationship with each member, so of course they follow him. He rarely allows strangers into his pride, with the exception of Renna's mate, Lily. They trust his judgment, but wonder about his past and his scars.